Rebel
by ScipioPB
Summary: Icecloud is the only daughter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. That being said, Dustpelt is very protective of her. But when her over-protective father publically humiliates her, she snaps. She meets a ShadowClan tom at a gathering and it seems like the perfect way to get back at her father. But what starts as a simple rebellion, may turn into something more... Co-written with KaitieK101
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is my new story I adopted from KatieK101. I adopted it a while ago, but never got around to it till now. Please check out all of her stories as well as her "adoptables" series!**

**Here's the prologue for it, and it takes place between _Sunrise_ and _The Fourth Apprentice, _or at least this part is :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, KaitieK101 owns the idea**

* * *

"From this moment on, you will be known as Icecloud!"

"Icecloud! Foxleap! Icecloud! Foxleap!" the clan roared.

Icecloud smiled as the clan praised her and her brother. She could see her mother and father, Dustpelt and Ferncloud, cheering amongst the throng of ThunderClan cats strung about the clearing. Foxleap nudged her and she followed his gaze to where Toadpaw was yowling their names, but looking at Icecloud especially. She ducked her head in embarrassment a bit before jumping down from Highrock, her brother on her heels. The white warrior was met with several mews of congratulations while she tried to make her way over to Toadpaw. She looked back and saw Foxleap talking with Rosepaw, her laughing at whatever he was saying. She rolled her eyes playfully and continued through the clan. She finally found Toadpaw and pushed through the last cat before sitting down in front of him.

"Congratulations, Ice_cloud,_" he purred in amusement.

"Thanks Toadpaw," she mewed, smiling.

"It'll be a little lonely without you in the apprentices' den," he admitted. "We always had fun together."

"That's ok. You still have Rosepaw, and Dovekit and Ivykit will be apprentices soon. Plus, you'll be a warrior soon too," Icecloud added. "And then we can share the same den again, go patrolling together, hunting, you know, that kind of stuff."

"Oh, yeah," Toadpaw murmured shyly.

Icecloud heard paw steps behind her and she whipped her head around. She saw Dustpelt coming toward her briskly.

"Hello, daughter of mine," Dustpelt meowed, slipping in-between Toadpaw and Icecloud. "Let's walk this way." He laid his tail across Icecloud's back and led her off to the warriors' den.

"Oh, bye, Toadpaw!" she called out behind her.

"Bye Icecloud! I'll talk with you later," Toadpaw called back.

Icecloud turned back toward her father and snorted. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a warrior!" Dustpelt defended.

"But I was talking to Toadpaw; couldn't have you just waited?"

"Oh, you don't need to be talking to apprentices! You're a warrior now, like your mother and me."

The fluffy white she-cat pushed away from him angrily. "You just don't want me to talk to him because he's a tom, don't you?"

Something flashed in his amber eyes for a moment, but it was gone as fast as it came. "No, of course not! I'm just trying to protect my only daughter."

Icecloud just scoffed and sprinted off into the forest. She sighed loudly once out of range of camp. Why didn't her father act that way around any of her brothers? Besides, Toadpaw's her cousin for StarClan's sake; he's her brother's, Spiderleg's, son! She kept walking, not speaking or really thinking about much, till she got to the lake. The water had receded since that new-leaf, but the clan wasn't really worried since green-leaf was right on its way, and it was typical for the water level to go down a bit as it neared.

The newly named white warrior waded into the lake and lapped at the cool water, enjoying the feeling on it sliding down her slightly-parched throat. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and looked back, only to see the russet pelt of her brother come out through the undergrowth. He smiled at her and sat on the shoreline.

"What're you doing over here, Icecloud?" Foxleap mewed curiously.

"Oh, just thinking," she said airily.

"About?" he drawled.

"Nothing really important; I just like the quiet."

Both were silent until Foxleap continued. "You know, I saw how Dustpelt was treating you around Toadpaw; I saw the look he was giving you when you went over to him."

Icecloud visibly winced. "You did?"

Foxleap nodded. "I know how protective he can get, with you being his only daughter and such."

The white she-cat swiped her claws at the water, making it ripple. "I just don't know _why?_ I've _always _been good! I've never taken fresh-kill without giving some to the elders first, I've never crossed the border unless it's a Gathering, and I've never done anything irresponsible!" She knew it was a bit of a stretch, but she hadn't done anything memorable!

"Yes, but you have to understand that he's just trying to protect you," Foxleap reasoned.

Icecloud whipped her head toward her brother, her eyes squinted. "You actually _support _him?!"

"Well, he's only try-" Icecloud cut him off with a hiss and fled back into the thick forest. She went in a random direction and only stopped when she couldn't run anymore. Lying there, she caught her breath and looked around. She was by the old twoleg path; the dark black surface was faded and cracked and plants had grown up through the missing patches. The trees around the area had began to grow greener and the sunlight streaked down from the treetops, shining on her fluffy coat and warming her up, making her feel a bit better.

She knew her father was just protecting her, but she did make valid points. She briefly wondered if he would be as protective of her if Hollykit and Larchkit had survived, but tossed the thought out of her mind. Softly sighing, she got up and tried to put a friendly smile on her face as she made back to camp. _I'm sure it's just a faze, he'll get over it soon._


	2. Alliances

**Thank you so much for reviewing! More specifically, thank you to KaitieK101, xflowerpetalx, Waffle the Badger, Frozenstream of Oakclan, Bright Streaks of Dawn, CandyNazi101, and Eaglehaze for reviewing!**

**Here are the alliances for this story. These all are from _The Fourth Apprentice. _I'm hoping to be able to update this on a weekly basis, but I have my other story (and school), so it's not set in stone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, KaitieK101 owns the idea**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

* * *

**Leader:**** Firestar - **ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:**** Brambleclaw -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Jayfeather -** gray tabby tom

**Warriors:**** Graystripe -** long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt -** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur -** golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail -** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail -** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Toadpaw**

**Brightheart -** white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw -** golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Briarpaw**

**Squirrelflight -** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Leafpool -** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg -** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall -** light brown tabby tom

**Berrynose -** cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail -** small gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

**Mousewhisker -** gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Bumblepaw**

**Cinderheart -** gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze -** golden tabby tom

**Foxleap -** reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud -** white she-cat

**Apprentices:**** Toadpaw-** black-and-white tom

**Rosepaw -** dark cream she-cat

**Briarpaw -** dark brown she-cat

**Blossompaw -** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblepaw -** very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Queens:**** Ferncloud -** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy -** cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Whitewing -** white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat)

**Poppyfrost -** tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

**Elders:**** Longtail -** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur -** small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy -** plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner

* * *

**ShadowClan**

* * *

**Leader:**** Blackstar -** large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:**** Russetfur -** dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**** Littlecloud -** very small tabby tom

**Apprentice, Flametail **(ginger tom)

**Warriors:**** Oakfur -** small brown tom

**Apprentice, Ferretpaw **(cream-and-gray tom)

**Rowanclaw -** ginger tom

**Smokefoot -** black tom

**Toadfoot -** dark brown tom

**Applefur -** mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost -** black-and-white tom

**Ratscar -** brown tom with a long scar across his back

**Apprentice, Pinepaw **(black she-cat)

**Snowbird -** pure-white she-cat

**Tawnypelt -** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Starlingpaw **(ginger tom)

**Olivenose -** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw -** light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot -** gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur -** dark gray tom

**Redwillow -** mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart -** dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt -** cream-furred she-cat

**Queens:**** Kinkfur - **tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail -** black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**** Cedarheart - **dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy -** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail -** dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater -** white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

**WindClan**

* * *

**Leader:**** Onestar - **brown tabby tom

**Deputy:**** Ashfoot - **gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**** Kestrelflight - **mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**** Crowfeather - **dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker - **light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw **(light brown tom)

**Whitetail - **small white she-cat

**Nightcloud - **black she-cat

**Gorsetail - **very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur - **ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring - **brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail - **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt - **brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot - **gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail - **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw **(gray-and-white she-cat)

**Breezepelt - **black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw **(large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker - **light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail - **dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike - **tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**Elders:**** Webfoot - **dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear - **tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

* * *

**Leader:**** Leopardstar - **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**** Mistyfoot - **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Mothwing - **dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**** Reedwhisker - **black tom

**Apprentice, Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

**Rippletail - **dark gray tabby tom

**Graymist - **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur - **light gray tabby tom

**Icewing - **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail - **dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Mossypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot - **mottled gray tom

**Apprentice, Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose - **light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing - **tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker - **brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur - **gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt - **light brown tom

**Queens:**** Duskfur - **brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**** Blackclaw - **smoky black tom

**Voletooth - **small brown tabby tom

**Dawnflower - **pale gray she-cat

**Dapplenose - **mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail - **ginger-and-white tom


	3. Keep Away!

**Hey guys! Thank you to Frozenstream of Oakclan, mistystar123, EmberskyofShadowclan, KaitieK101, xflowerpetalx, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Also, I have great news! KaitieK101 and I have decided to co-write this story! She helped me a _ton_ with this chapter, and I hope all of the chapters after this from her you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, KaitieK101 owns the idea**

* * *

As Icecloud padded into camp, she swayed on her paws, looking like she was going to pass out.

Dustpelt, who was no doubt trying to get her away from toms, was running her paws off with various jobs to do. He had woke her up for the dawn hunting patrol (which consisted of Hollyleaf, Sandstorm, and Brightheart), then to go hunting by herself, and then had her help Briarpaw and Blossompaw collect moss for the elders. But it didn't end there. He then had the white warrior check the elders for ticks, bring Whitewing some fresh-kill, and she just got back from a solo hunting patrol because Mousefur wanted a thrush and they were out.

She flopped down by the warriors' den and quickly scanned the clearing for Dustpelt. But to her delight, he was nowhere in sight. "Brambleclaw sent him on a border patrol." A voice meowed behind her and she jumped slightly. She quickly relaxed when she saw Mousewhisker, offering a friendly smile.

"Thank StarClan!"Icecloud breathed, letting her guard down. A look of realization crossed her face as she realized she never told him who she was looking for. "How did you-"

"I've been watching him send you all over the territory," Mousewhisker said knowingly.

She grimaced. "Is it _that_ noticeable?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, no, it's just… well, actually, yes, a bit." She groaned, making the light grey warrior chuckle. "Do you care if I…?" He gestured with his tail toward the spot next to her. She immediately shook her head.

"Oh, um, no. Go ahead and lie down." She scooted over, silently cursing herself as her face heated up. Mousewhisker purred as he sat down beside her, and she bit back a purr of her own.

_Mousewhisker's not an ugly cat, _Icecloud thought. _While he wasn't as "dreamy" as Berrynose, or, at least, to Poppyfrost, he's actually a pretty handsome tom. And I wouldn't be lying if I said that I didn't have a tiny crush on him. A tiny crush that has been forming for almost four moons to be exact._

A crush that she had somehow kept a secret from Dustpelt.

As she tried to look anywhere else but Mousewhisker's bright green eyes, she caught Blossompaw's amber gaze. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was glaring openly at Mousewhisker and Icecloud, and she looked stiff. Jealousy.

She easily returned her glare and didn't move her cold blue eyes until Blossompaw was forced to look away. _That's right, go and find your own-. _She stopped herself mid-thought. _Go and find your own friend,_ she corrected. _Mousewhisker's not my mate and probably only thinks of me as a friend. _It was a little painful for her to think, but she shoved the thoughts away; she was too tired to think about such a depressing matter.

"Are you alright?" the grey tom asked, snapping her out of her mental conversation.

Her immediate response was that she was fine, but the concern in Mousewhisker's eyes pulled the truth out of her. "Not really," she admitted. "My paws feel like they're about to fall off, and Dustpelt is being a pain in the tail."

A look of confusion came over his face. "Actually, what _is_ Dustpelt's problem?" he asked. She sighed and laid her head on her paws.

"He doesn't think I should be able to hang out with toms," she said, rolling her blue eyes. He laughed, but stopped when he saw her expression.

"Oh… oh, you were serious?" he asked, blinking. She nodded, feeling embarrassed.

She took a moment to sweep her gaze over the camp. Her eyes finally landed on Cinderheart and Lionblaze, and Poppyfrost and Berrynose. The pairs were sharing tongues, talking about something or other. Despite them all sitting together, it was painfully obvious that Cinderheart and Lionblaze were in their own little world, and the same with Poppyfrost and Berrynose. She felt bitterness start to bloom in her chest.

_It's not fair, _she thought._ Brackenfur has no problem with Cinderheart and Poppyfrost mooning over two toms, yet I'm not allowed to be on the same patrol as a tom? Scratch that, I'm not allowed to be on the same patrol with a tom that isn't my brother._

Sighing again, she turned her attention back to the grey and white warrior next to her. "Yeah, I was serious. I guess it's because I'm his only daughter, and I can understand that, but still! I've never given him any reason not to trust me, yet he acts like I'm going to get pregnant in the next moon!"

Mousewhisker laughed again and she threw him another glare. "What was so funny about that?"

He just shrugged before responding. "Nothing really. It's just… I have the opposite problem." She blinked.

"What do you mean?" he just rolled his eyes.

"Lately all Daisy talks about is when Berrynose, Hazeltail, and I will get mates." Icecloud's eyes flickered briefly toward Berrynose and Poppyfrost. _Daisy doesn't have to worry much about him._

"Why?" she asked. He just shrugged again.

"Only StarClan knows. I think she wants us to hurry up and have kits." The gray and white tom shuddered. "Kits are cute and all, but I really don't want them crawling all over me, and having to let them bite my tail. I could hardly stand Toadpaw and Rosepaw!"

Despite her previous mood, she started laughing and smiling. She found it hard to not smile around Mousewhisker. The tom glared at her a bit before breaking into a grin himself.

* * *

Icecloud purred as Mousewhisker went on, telling her about the prank he once played on Hazeltail. Almost manically, she found herself leaning closer to the handsome gray and white tom, so close that their pelts brushed. Icecloud heated up at the action, but if he minded then he kept it to himself.

"I can't believe you snuck a frog in her nest!" the fluffy white she-cat exclaimed. "Where in ThunderClan did you find a frog?" Mousewhisker smiled, sheepishly.

"Well, I never said that I found the frog in ThunderClan..." As he trailed off, her jaw dropped down.

"You went into ShadowClan?!" She whispered loudly, looking at her clan mate in awe. He nodded, grinning at her.

"Yeah. I was terrified that Spiderleg would find out, or that a passing patrol would catch me, but thankfully no one noticed. Not even when Hazeltail found the frog- she thought Lionblaze did it!"

"And you didn't set her straight?" Icecloud shook her head in mock disappointment. "I didn't know you were capable of such treacheries, Mousewhisker." Mousewhisker laughed, and Icecloud followed suit. After a moment, Mousewhisker looked her in the eye, and gave her another heart-melting smile.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't the most well-behaved apprentice. You know, Icecloud, this has been a lot of fun. I really enjoyed talking to you, and," Mousewhisker paused, probably because he noticed Icecloud was blushing furiously, "I'm really happy you're a warrior now. Oh, and congrats on that by the way."

"Thanks." Icecloud purred shyly. "And I've had a lot of fun with you too. Maybe we could... do this more often?" The gray and white tom seemed to light up at her invention, and nodded.

"Of course! Like a hunting patrol or something tomorrow?" He leaned forward, and she didn't lean back. Their pelts brushed again, and Mousewhisker's green eyes bore into her own blue eyes.

"I would love t-"

"Icecloud!" A voice suddenly shrieked, and Icecloud froze when she recognized the speaker- Dustpelt.

The white she-cat leapt to her paws, and turned to face her father. "I-" But her father cut her off.

"Icecloud what in StarClan do you think you're doing?!" Dustpelt demanded, his fur bristling.

"I was just sharing tongues with Mousewhisker!" She yowled, trying to defend herself. She noticed that by now every cat had stopped to watch what was going on.

Mousewhisker stood up beside Icecloud and nodded. "She's telling the truth." Dustpelt shot the younger warrior and glare.

"You stay out of this!" the dusty brown tom snarled, before looking back at his daughter. "That didn't look like you were 'just sharing tongues'. Icecloud you just became a warrior, you don't need a mate yet!"

Icecloud felt her face heat up at being accused. "Mousewhisker isn't my mate!" she protested, feeling awkward as all of her clan mates eyes were on her.

Dustpelt snorted. "Alright then- you don't need to be sharing tongues with any toms." The white she-cat felt her blood start to boil.

"So I shouldn't be sharing tongues with half of my clan mates then?" she questioned.

"Icecloud," Mousewhisker warned, but she shook her head.

"No, no I need to ask this. Why don't you want me hanging out with other toms? Why can't I talk to my own clan mates? Why are you so over-protective?!"

Dustpelt's eyes widened and he snarled, "Don't you ever speak to me like that again Icecloud! I am your father and you'll do as I say!"

"What's your problem?!" Icecloud all but shouted. "Why can't you just stay out of my personal life and leave me alone?!"

"Because as soon as I do that I know you'll end up in the nursery with that tom's kits!" he shouted, gesturing at Mousewhisker. Mousewhisker blinked, looking offended.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Dustpelt spat. "So I want you to stay away from my daughter, and to never 'share tongues' with her again! She's too young to make the right decisions, and too young to know better than to refuse the first tom that comes to her asking to be her mate." Icecloud was beyond embarrassed at this point, and Blossompaw's chuckling wasn't helping that matter. Icecloud didn't think it could get any worse.

But if that were true, then this would all be too easy.

"Actually, now that I think about it," Dustpelt turned to face the rest of camp, and Icecloud felt dread build up inside of her, "I don't want to see any toms sharing tongues with Icecloud, or flirting with her, or patrolling with her, or anything else! If I find out that you are then I will personally claw your ears off!"


	4. The Start of a Rebellion

_Hey guys! It's Scipio. Thanks to KaitieK101, NorthAmericanJaguar, IslaTheFairyOfIce, Guest (1), Frozenstream of Oakclan, mistystar123, ligersrcool, hollyleaf is cool, Guest (2), EmberskyofShadowclan, and CandyNazi101 for reviewing! 12 reviews last chapter, wow! Here's KaitieK101 in bold:_

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to be co-writing "Rebel" with ScipioPB - she's an absolute joy to work with! Rebel was a story close to my heart, and when Scipio asked me to co-write it with her, I was thrilled. I had a ton of fun writing this chapter, especially the ending ;) Hope you guys enjoy ~ Katie**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, KaitieK101 owns the idea_

* * *

"Oh um, actually Icecloud, we kind of have enough cats already… y'know?" Icecloud tried not to growl in annoyance as Toadstep shuffled his paws, refusing to meet her icy blue gaze. The rest of the hunting patrol, Rosepetal, Brackenfur, and Spiderleg did nothing to stand up for her.

"Of course," Icecloud exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful. "I understand. Maybe next time?"

Toadstep still didn't meet his gaze as he meowed, "Yeah, maybe." The white she-cat was working hard to stiffen that growl.

"Well good luck hunting." Her words came out a little sharper then she meant for them to, but at the moment, Icecloud could care less. She knew very well why Toadstep didn't want to patrol with her; it was the same reason why every tom had been avoiding her the past three days.

What Dustpelt had said about staying away from his only daughter had scared them silly.

"Why don't you go see if Thornclaw wants to patrol, Icecloud?" Spiderleg asked, smirking. "Or maybe Lionblaze and Berrynose? Or, even more fun, Mousewhisker?" Icecloud shot her eldest brother a glare.

"Why don't you get on hunting with your _son, _Spiderleg? Oh, and Rosepetal too? All you need now is Daisy and you'll have the whole family!" Spiderleg's smirk disappeared as he gave Icecloud a glare of his own, and Toadstep and Rosepetal kept their gazes on the ground.

'_Serves them right,' _Icecloud thought to herself.

While Spiderleg's glare was enough to make kits cower behind their mothers, Icecloud didn't even flinch. Unlike some families, Icecloud was close to all of her brothers, no matter what litter they came from. That meant they all tried talking to her after Dustpelt's blow up, but Icecloud ignored them. Dustpelt would search them out and demand to know what Icecloud said.

Can't have daddy's little princess talking bad about him now, could we?

Her thoughts now on her brothers, Icecloud began to silently analyze them. They were all in camp (with the exception of Spiderleg, who had finally left with his patrol, thank StarClan), and… and they were all watching Icecloud like a hawk. Icecloud let out a small growl but tried to ignore their stares as she trotted over to the fresh-kill pile.

There was Spiderleg, who was the eldest of Icecloud's brothers. In Icecloud opinion, he was also one of the rudest, meanest, and bossiest cats in all of ThunderClan. Icecloud would never understand why Daisy fell in love with him, but she would never blame the creamy she-cat for leaving him.

You then had Birchfall, whom Icecloud thought was the nicest of her brothers. He was a good warrior and even had a family of his own.

And unlike Spiderleg, he managed to keep his mate _and _kits.

Not that Icecloud liked Birchfall more than Spiderleg or anything. Family was family, and no matter what, they were always there for you. They always did what they thought was best for you, and would never leave you.

Dustpelt had told Icecloud that as a kit.

Not wanting to think about Dustpelt, Icecloud pushed on with her thoughts.

Lastly was Icecloud's littermate, Foxleap. Obviously, out of all of her brothers she would be closest to Foxleap, but he was now that one that Icecloud avoided most. Other then Dustpelt that is.

Foxleap just didn't understand how Icecloud felt, and the white she-cat realized with a jolt, that she had never thought that. Foxleap _always _understood her! He was her best friend, her littermate! The thought of drifting apart from him almost made her cry.

'_You're the reason you're drifting away,' _a voice in Icecloud's head whispered. _'All you have to do is accept Dustpelt's wishes, and everything will be back to normal.' _

Wait… no it wouldn't.

The moment Icecloud accepted Dustpelt's wishes was going to be the moment that everything changed!

'_So what do I do?' _Icecloud wondered. _'Do I go against him and avoid my family, or do I listen to him and never have a family of my own?' _

That wasn't a question Icecloud was ready to answer.

"Got a lot on your mind?" A voice asked from behind Icecloud, and the white she-cat jumped; it was Ferncloud.

"I guess you could say that," Icecloud agreed. Ferncloud gave her daughter a symphonic smile.

"I know you're mad right now, but Dustpelt is doing what he thinks is right."

"But it isn't right!" Icecloud protested, sounding very much like a two-moon old kit. "And it isn't fair either." Ferncloud sighed and sat down.

"I know it may seem that way Icecloud," her mother tried again, "but just give him time. You're our only daughter; it's only natural that Dustpelt be a little overprotective."

"A little?" Icecloud echoed bitterly. "Three days ago he screeched that as soon as I took a mate I would get pregnant, and he then proceeded to tell every single tom in the clan to keep their paws off me. I-It's like he doesn't even know me! As if I would get pregnant any time soon!"

"It's only a stage Icecloud; Dustpelt will get over it, given time." The speckled gray she-cat meowed.

Icecloud snorted. "It's a stage that's lasted my entire apprenticehood. Did you know that right after my apprentice ceremony he told me that I should never go hunting with a tom because they would, "sink their claws into me"? I didn't even know what that meant! I thought that meant that the tom would attack me, and so every time a tom would ask me to go hunting, I would lie and say I was sick? Soon Jayfeather banned me from the medicine cat den!"

Judging by the way Ferncloud was taking in deep breaths and closing her eyes, Icecloud assumed that her mother did not know that.

"I'm not saying that I support Dustpelt's… rules," Ferncloud said finally. "But please Icecloud, until I can convince him otherwise, stop avoiding him and your brothers?"

"But I'm still mad at him!" Icecloud complained. Ferncloud shrugged.

"Then pretend you're not. And every night when you go to sleep, you can think all the mean, nasty thoughts you want to." Icecloud let out a small purr; the other clans would sometimes whisper that Ferncloud was softer then a kittypet, but they would never say that if they were in the same clan as her.

"Did Dustpelt tell you to come talk to me too?" Icecloud asked softly.

Ferncloud flicked her tail in a dismissive manner. "You're father has no control over me."

Icecloud's purr grew louder as the speckled gray she-cat delivered a swift lick to her head. Then she stood up. "Alright, I promised Daisy I would help her watch Poppyfrost's kits. And besides, I think someone's waiting to speak to you." As Ferncloud padded away Icecloud blinked and lifted her head, turning around to see Mousewhisker.

Icecloud was surprised to see the gray and white tom; Mousewhisker had made up excuse after excuse to get away from Icecloud, clearly worried by Dustpelt's threats.

"Hey," Mousewhisker meowed softly.

"Hey," Icecloud whispered.

Mousewhisker lowered his green eyes to the ground for a moment, before looking back up to meet Icecloud's own blue gaze. "I-I kind of need to talk to you."

Icecloud was taken back, but couldn't stifle the delight that rose in her chest. "Is this about hunting together?" Icecloud asked. "Because I'm not busy now, if that's what you w-"

"Actually Icecloud," Mousewhisker interrupted, "that's… not exactly what I wanted."

"Oh?" The pretty white she-cat asked, now thoroughly confused. "Then what…"

The green-eyed tom took a deep breath. "I-I don't think that patrol should happen today. Or-or ever, for that matter. Um, I'm sorry but… I just don't feel the same way you feel about me."

At first Icecloud was a little confused. Mousewhisker, much like his siblings, was a very social cat who never stuttered, never faltered… and then Icecloud processed what Mousewhisker was actually saying. When she did her blue eyes widened and tears filled to the brim.

"I-I don't understand…" Icecloud whispered. "Is it because of what Dustpelt said?"

The gray and white tom hesitated, and Icecloud felt like she should have guessed. So much for family.

"Mousewhisker I-"

"Icecloud please don't make this any harder than it has to be!" Mousewhisker begged, cutting the she-cat off.

"A-any harder than it has to be?" Icecloud echoed, stubbornly refusing to let her tears fall. "It doesn't have to happen at all! No one is making you-" And then it clicked.

Turning around slowly, Icecloud saw exactly what she thought she would. Dustpelt was standing behind her, his amber eyes narrowed. Icecloud's heart almost stopped beating when she saw Foxleap sitting beside their father, their expressions almost identical.

Yes, so much for family.

Icecloud felt a snarl start to rise in her throat. "How _dare _you!" She cried, looking Dustpelt straight in the eyes. "How _dare _you try to control me?"

"Icecloud, Dustpelt didn't make me do anything!" Mousewhisker said hurriedly, trying to reassure her. Icecloud spun around to face him.

"Then you're a bad liar _and _a coward!" She spat, making Mousewhisker step back as if he had just been clawed.

"Icecloud!" Dustpelt scolded, coming to stand by her side. The white she-cat was about to yell some more at him too, but just then, it seemed like the entire clan was shouting her name, trying to get her attention.

"Icecloud don't act like such a kit!" Spiderleg snarled, as he padded back into camp.

"Don't lose your cool now, Icecloud!" Berrynose encouraged.

"Come on Icecloud, just take a deep breath," Brightheart said, coming over to her side.

"It's for the best, Icecloud," Foxleap said, flanking her other side.

"I-I can't breathe," Icecloud chocked out, suddenly feeling like a caged animal.

"Everyone, give Icecloud some space!" She heard Firestar's voice echo through the clan, but it seemed like nobody else did, for they kept on getting closer.

"Icecloud get a grip!"

"Are you OK Icecloud?"

"Do you really like Mousewhisker, Icecloud?"

Just then Icecloud snapped; she couldn't take it anymore. "Just leave me **_alone_**!" Icecloud screeched at the top of her lungs, suddenly bolting out of camp.

"Icecloud, wait!" Birchfall warned, blocking her path. But the blue-eyed she-cat only snarled and shoved past her brother, racing away from camp as fast as she could.

* * *

"Hey, hey are you alright?" A voice asked, jerking Icecloud awake.

"Huh," The white she-cat asked, looking around sleepy. "Where am I-?"

"You're almost on the ShadowClan border," the voice said gruffly, making Icecloud look up. Standing in front of her were three large cats, all reeking of the ShadowClan scent. The cat who spoke, a brown tom with an ugly scar across his back, narrowed his beady hazel eyes. "Leave it up to ThunderClan to fall asleep in the middle of their territory and wake up, not knowing where they are."

Icecloud felt her fur bristle and opened her mouth, a stinging retort on the tip of her tongue, but someone else beat her to it. "The middle of her territory? Ratscar, you just said she was on the ShadowClan border!"

Icecloud blinked as a _ShadowClan_ cat came to her defense, but when she saw said cat, she felt like someone had just knocked the air out of her lungs.

The cat was a rather handsome tom, with midnight black fur and a slightly lighter chest. He also had a nicked ear, and the deepest, darkest blue eyes Icecloud had ever seen. They made her own bright blue eyes look brighter then the sky.

And while Icecloud was never a small cat, standing in front of this tom made her feel like a newborn kit. _'Who is he?'_

Ratscar let out a hiss and lashed his tail. "Really Smokefoot? Can you not keep your jaws shut for a minute? I would expect more out of my former apprentice!"

_'Smokefoot,'_ Icecloud found herself liking the sound of that. She actually liked it a lot. But… hadn't she heard that name before?

Yes, now she remembered!

Smokefoot was the cat that had almost broken Blossompaw's back in the last ShadowClan battle! She had also heard his name at gatherings, and after almost every battle.

_'He's a dangerous cat,'_ Icecloud realized. _'But then again… aren't all ShadowClan cats dangerous?'_

"Wait, I know you!" The last cat on the patrol, a smaller dark grey she-cat, exclaimed. Icecloud blinked, taken back.

"You do?" She asked, doubtful. But the she-cat nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you're Icecloud!"

Icecloud stared at the she-cat as if she had just sprouted a second head. "How-"

"Wait wait wait, _you're_ Icecloud?" Ratscar demanded, his face breaking into a mocking sneer. "Dustpelt's daughter? The one he blew up on, telling every tom to stay away from?! Oh, that's perfect!"

Icecloud's mouth dropped open. "How do you know about that?"

"Icecloud, honey," Smokefoot started, smirking, "I wouldn't be surprised if every cat by the lake knew that story by now. That's all you're passing patrols have been talking about for the past four days!"

After that enlightening comment, the three ShadowClan cats started howling with laughter, while Icecloud could only sit back and listen, dumbfounded.

She regained her train of thought around the same time ShadowClan stopped laughing. "Wow, I didn't know ShadowClan were such gossips." Icecloud said hotly.

"Well everyone knew that ThunderClan were such talkers." Smokefoot easily retorted, not missing a beat. "You're lucky that it was only gossip this time, bright-eyes."

_'Bright-eyes',_ Icecloud wondered. She knew that she should feel offended, but honestly, she just… didn't. Smokefoot's playful attitude made it hard for her to do anything but swoon.

Ratscar rolled his eyes. "Alright, come on casanova; let's go before it's you who Dustpelt threatens."

"Me?" Smokefoot asked. "Are you kidding? I'd sooner drop dead then get a ThunderClan cat pregnant."

Ouch. Now Icecloud could feel offended.

The gray she-cat, who Icecloud had heard Ratscar call Pinepaw, giggled. "Good one Smokefoot!" Her voice made Icecloud feel sick.

Smokefoot shrugged. "It's the truth." But as his clanmates padded away in front of him, Smokefoot turned and winked at Icecloud. "Try to keep those toms off of you, m'kay Bright-eyes?" And with those parting words, Smokefoot left to catch up with his patrol, leaving Icecloud starring after him, jaws agape.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if every cat by the lake knew that story by now,' _So ThunderClan was talking, huh.

And apparently Icecloud was now the laughing stalk of the clans, aye.

Suddenly, the question from earlier popped back into Icecloud's head. '_Do I go against him and avoid my family, or do I listen to him and never have a family of my own?'_

Only a few hours ago Icecloud had no idea what the answer was, but now, she was never more sure about anything in her life.

"Get ready Dustpelt," Icecloud said aloud, "you're about ready to have a rebellion on your paws."


	5. Assessments and Warnings

**Hi guys! Scipio here! Sorry I didn't update last week; I was in Washington D.C./New York City for a whole week! It was a school thing and I didn't get to come online practically at all. I apologize for my absence!**

** Thank you so much to all of the reviewers! Thank you to KittySparkfrost, ligersrcool, Kaitie (;D), CandyNazi101, Emberskyof Shadowclan, Frozenstream of Oakclan, SpiritsongCat, mistystar123, ijdsid (Guest), xXSeahawkXx, MidnightZoroark827, XxLightsunxX (Guest), Moonbirds, A Castle of Glass, and Silkbreeze-of-ThunderClan! Here's Kaitie in italics:**

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, my partner in crime was on vacation. But Icy is back now, and balance can be restored! Expect the next chapter this Friday :) Anyways, I personally like this chapter, so hopefully you will to. Props to Scipio who had to work her butt off to finish this. Enjoy! ~ Katie_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, KaitieK101 owns the idea**

* * *

"Icecloud."

The fluffy white she-cat's head sprung up at the mention of her name. Brambleclaw was looking at her. "Yes?"

"I need you to help Cloudtail with Bumblepaw's assessment, if that's ok with you," he responded coolly. She nodded hesitantly. "Alright, everyone has a patrol? Good, now go."

All of the remaining cats left, except for Icecloud. She went up to the deputy. "Uh, why did you put me with Cloudtail and Bumblepaw?" she asked, blue eyes flashing nervously.

Brambleclaw frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, Dustpelt doesn't want me going on patrols with toms, and I don't know…" She trailed off.

The tabby sat down. "Let me tell you. I don't give a rat's tail about Dustpelt's "demands"; I'm the deputy and he can't tell me how to do my job."

Icecloud was surprised. Usually, Brambleclaw was calm and respectful, but now that he was defying her father, even with Dustpelt being older than him, and a spark of hope silently flared in the white warrior's chest. She nodded and the deputy nodded back. "I'll keep watch for Dustpelt," he added quietly. And with that, he headed over to Squirrelflight and Icecloud let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _What will he do if he finds out?_

* * *

"So Icecloud and I will be watching how well you do with your assessment so you can get closer to becoming a warrior," Cloudtail explained to the jumpy apprentice.

Bumblepaw nodded and stalked away. Once out of ear-shot, the white tom turned toward Icecloud. "Ok I'll go around the area he's hunting toward the Sky Oak," he started, pointing with his tail toward the direction of the tall tree. "And you can sneak over the other way toward the lake; got it?"

"Yes," Icecloud responded.

Cloudtail nodded. "Great, we'll meet up after he's done." With that, he dashed toward the Sky Oak.

Icecloud lightly padded away from the small clearing and headed toward the lake. She was glad Cloudtail decided to make Bumblepaw hunt toward the WindClan border instead of the ShadowClan border. After the last few days' events, she didn't think she would ever forget the ShadowClan tom's beautiful blue eyes, and the way the sun sparkled off his pelt… She mentally clawed herself. _I shouldn't be thinking about him; this is wrong._ The white she-cat sighed and continued to the lake.

She spotted the rolling waves and quickly turned toward where she knew the striped apprentice was hunting. She sped up her pace as she neared the hunting grounds and crouched down behind a fern. Icecloud sensed Bumblepaw, and as if on cue, the striped tom stalked forward, his eyes fixed on something the she-cat couldn't see. She opened her mouth and the scent of mouse washed over her like the nearby lake. Icecloud, as quietly as she could, crept to where Bumblepaw approached the mouse. She quietly purred as he jumped on the rodent and dispatched it. He dug out a hole by an elm tree and the white she-cat saw a jumble of other prey in the hole as well as the mouse he placed in it. She silently followed him as he continued, briefly seeing a white pelt, much like her own, flash in the brush.

* * *

"From what Cloudtail and Icecloud said about your assessment, I can conclude that you are more than ready to become a warrior, along with Blossompaw and Briarpaw," Firestar purred, his green eyes shining with excitement for the young cat who was practically bouncing off the walls of the leader's den. Blossompaw and Briarpaw had already passed their assessment and were just as excited as their brother; they were in the middle of camp talking excitedly to their parents as Icecloud and Cloudtail took him up.

"We'll have your ceremony after the gathering tonight, which all your siblings, including you, are going to," the ginger leader added, smiling. "Consider it your last gathering as an apprentice, a celebratory one." Bumblepaw nodded and bowed to his leader before exiting the den with Cloudtail laughing behind him. Icecloud was about to follow them out when Firestar stopped her with his tail tip. She turned toward her leader, her blue eyes glinting with curiosity.

"What do you need, Firestar?" she asked politely.

He sat down in front of her. "I've decided to let you go to the gathering, despite what Dustpelt says about not being around toms," he mewed hesitantly. "I've known Dustpelt since he and I were apprentices, and he was prickly even then. It may just be a phase, but just be aware that he won't be happy with my decision to let you go."

Icecloud nodded, determination lacing her features, just like that morning. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I appreciate the warning, though," she thanked. With a respectful bow, she raced out of the leader's den and into the clearing, running into her brother on the way out.

"Whoa, slow down there," he laughed. The she-cat purred and stopped in front of her brother. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Firestar said that I get to go to the gathering! I was going to go get some pr- what's wrong?" she faltered. Foxleap's eyes were widening by the second and a feeling of worry began to form inside of her.

"No, no, no, no… no, you can't," he said, pacing. "What will Dustpelt _say_ when he finds out? What will he _do_? No, Icecloud, you can't go to the gathering."

Bitterness seemed to seep into her and she glared at the tom. "I can make decisions for myself too, Foxleap," she huffed. "And besides, I didn't get to go to the gathering when we were made warriors, but you did. It'll be my first gathering as a _warrior._ Aren't you happy for me?"

Her russet brother sighed, his head falling down in defeat. "Yes, I'm happy for you," he murmured. "But I can't help but worry for you, Icecloud; you are my only sister after all."

Icecloud purred and touched noses with Foxleap. "I'll be fine! Besides, what's the worst that could happen? It rains?" she laughed, looking at the dimming sky and the wispy clouds floating above.

Foxleap nodded and let her walk past him to the fresh-kill pile. She nodded and grabbed a thrush. "Do you want to share?" she asked through the bird. He nodded and they settled down by the warriors' den. She took one bite before Firestar yowled a greeting on the Highrock and the milling cats sat in front of their leader. Icecloud and Foxleap stayed where they were, but focused their attention to the leader.

"Tonight is the gathering!" he started. "The following cats will be going: Sorreltail, Brightheart, Rosepetal, Birchfall, Dustpelt, Hazeltail, Icecloud, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Ivypaw. The rest of you will need to guard the camp in my deputy and I's absence."

The mentioned cats lined up at the thorn tunnel, eager to get a move on. Icecloud avoided her father and decided to stand next to Rosepetal, forgetting about her brother and the thrush. Rosepetal smiled at her before Firestar flicked his tail for them to leave for the gathering. She waved her tail toward Foxleap before following the group toward the gathering island, her first time as a real warrior.


	6. Astoundingly Impossible

**Just pretend today is Friday, ok? Deadlines, deadlines, deadlines... Thank you to Kaitie, Waffle the Badger, EmberskyofShadowclan, Tansyfang, Frozenstream of Oakclan, Poppyflower of Stormclan, Lolkat123, XtremeBlaze, ligersrcool, xXSeahawkXx, CandyNazi101, KittySparkfrost, MidnightZoroark827, and The Spy Kitty with a paperclip for reviewing! Kaitie in italics:**

_Hello, faithful reviewers! Thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter – Icy and I love reading them! So far this is my favorite chapter, both to read and write. I have fallen head over heels in love with Smokefoot, and hopefully you will too. ~ Katie_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, KaitieK101 owns the idea**

* * *

When Icecloud pictured her first gathering as a warrior, never in StarClan did she think the journey would be so awkward.

As an apprentice, she would hang in the back of the line, out of the warriors' way. But now that she was a warrior too, she expected to be a part of the playful banter and friendly jostling that took place. But as StarClan seemed to love proving to Icecloud, they were not on her side.

Somehow, Icecloud ended up in the middle of the pack, surrounded by the cats that she had grown to love and respect. Yet they acted like complete strangers around her; they didn't know what to say, how to say it, or if they should ever speak at all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Dustpelt wasn't also chose to go to the gathering, but unfortunately he was.

Equally unfortunate, he chose to walk beside Icecloud on the way to the gathering island, glaring at every tom who so much glanced at the pretty white she-cat.

Wait, that wasn't true. He glared at every tom except for Birchfall; the only one of Icecloud's brothers who was also chosen to attend the gathering, and the cat flanking her other side, probably by Dustpelt's orders.

Wonderful.

So instead of being treated like the warrior she was, Icecloud was being treated like a prisoner. _'Don't over exaggerate things, Icecloud.'_ The blue-eyed she-cat thought bitterly, knowing that was exactly what Dustpelt would tell her if she voiced her opinion. So she simply sighed, lowering her head as she made eye contact with the dirt.

Trying to distract her mind, Icecloud wondered who from the other clans would be attending the gathering; the leaders, medicine cats, and deputies, of course, but whom else?

From WindClan Icecloud hoped that Sunstrike would be there and… well, that was all. Icecloud never really had enjoyed WindClan's company. They were too weary and too stuck-up. From RiverClan, Icecloud would like to see Rushpaw and her sister, Duckpaw. While Tanglepaw could sometimes be aloof, they were both kind and funny. And Graymist had always been nice to Icecloud.

And from ShadowClan… Icecloud trailed off as Smokefoot immediately entered her mind. That had actually happened a few times since Icecloud spoke to him on his border patrol. For a moment, the white she-cat wondered what Dustpelt would say if he knew that a ShadowClan tom plagued his daughters mind.

But in Icecloud's defense, how could any she-cat _not_ think about Smokefoot? What with his charming nature, cocky but fun personality, handsome appearance, and those dark, deep blue eyes…

No, bad Icecloud! Erase him from your mind right now!

Besides, if Icecloud, who was from a totally different clan, was thinking about him so much then there's no telling what the she-cats in his own clan were thinking about him. StarClan, he probably had a mate of his own and everything!

Why did that hurt Icecloud to think about?

"Icecloud," a voice meowed, and the blue-eyed she-cat turned to look at her father. She realized that they were at the tree bridge just across from the gathering island. "We need to talk."

That's how it was. No, 'can I have a word with you', or 'I need to speak to you'. It was 'we need to talk.' So demanding, her father was.

But nevertheless, Icecloud reluctantly nodded and sat down. "Alright, what is it?" A small part of Icecloud hoped he was going to apologize for his over-protective behavior and say that he was wrong.

"Don't slouch, Icecloud," Dustpelt said briskly, tapping her back with his tail. "You're a warrior now, representing ThunderClan. You can't give off the impression that we are lazy or ill-mannered." Icecloud bit back a stinging retort as she fixed her posture. _'This apology had better be worth it.' _

"You said we needed to talk?" Icecloud prompted.

Dustpelt nodded. "That's right. I just wanted to let you know that Ferncloud talked to me about letting up on you and… I just can't do it."

"I accept your- wait, what?!"

Icecloud's dusty brown father went on. "I considered it, but Icecloud, you're my only daughter. I refuse to let anything happen to you. And with that being said, I don't want to see you hanging around any tom's during the gathering."

Icecloud's blood was boiling and she started shaking with rage. "What's your problem?!" she demanded. "What are you trying to protect me from? _Why _are you trying to protect me?"

"Because," Dustpelt growled. "I made a mistake with Hollykit and Larchkit. I wasn't able to protect them; I refuse to make the same mistake with you."

Slowly Icecloud felt her guard start to lower. _'So what's why he's so protective. He's thinks he failed his only other daughters.' _Icecloud's new-found realizations made her want to snuggle close to her father, and let him gently caress her fur, like he did when she was a kit, when everything was so much simpler. But she couldn't do that.

"You couldn't help them," Icecloud whispered. "They were starving. You couldn't have-"

"Yes I could've!" Dustpelt snarled. "Looking back now, I'm always thinking of ways that I could have prevented their deaths. There are so many options, but I was too blind to see them."

"Dustpelt-"

"Icecloud listen to me! I forbid you to go against my orders. Do you understand me?"

That was her breaking point. "No, I don't understand you," the blue-eyed she-cat growled. "I don't understand you at all. Just… just stop ordering me around and let me live my own life! I don't need you hovering over my shoulder trying to make decisions for me!"

And with that, Icecloud spun around and made a daring leap onto the land bridge, ignoring Dustpelt's attempts to call her back.

_'No. I can't listen to you anymore Dustpelt. I have to break free, and I have to prove that I'm my own cat. And if I have to do something bold in order to make you see that, then I will.'_

* * *

"Hey, are you OK?" Rosepetal asked, weaving in between cats to get to Icecloud. Icecloud only nodded, trying to avoid her cousin's hazel eyes. Icecloud had actually grown closer to Rosepetal ever since the creamy colored she-cat became a warrior, but Icecloud didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment.

Rosepetal didn't look convinced but didn't press that matter. "If you say so. It looks like we got here pretty early; only RiverClan beat us." Icecloud nodded again, trying to block out Dustpelt's voice in her head. He only wanted to protect her, but… he couldn't anymore. He had to let Icecloud make a life for herself now.

"Hey, don't look so upset." Rosepetal muttered in Icecloud's ear. "This is our first gathering as warriors. I saw Dustpelt talking to you; I don't know what he said, but don't think about it. Enjoy yourself."

Icecloud took a breath before smiling gratefully at her clan mate. "Thanks Rosepetal." She whispered. Rosepetal shrugged.

"Think nothing of it. Come on, I overheard Reedwhisker tell Brambleclaw that Rushpaw and Duckpaw became warriors; we should congratulate them!"

The pretty white she-cat purred as she followed her den mate, trying not to get in anyone's way. By the time that Rosepetal found the two RiverClan she-cats, WindClan had arrived and ShadowClan were close behind. Icecloud tried to exchange formalities with the former apprentices who were now named Rushtail and Ducksplash, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the land bridge, waiting to see a certain a midnight colored tom.

But alas, Icecloud was left disappointed. No signs of Smokefoot anywhere.

Icecloud shoved down a disappointed sigh. _'Smokefoot isn't any of your business anyway. Besides, Rosepetal was right; lighten up!' _So with a smile, Icecloud politely excused herself in favor speaking to a few other warriors. Now that she was a warrior herself, why not try to make friends with the other clans?

As Icecloud weaved her way through the throngs of cats she tried to remember what Foxleap had told her after his first warrior gathering: Emberfoot of WindClan was OK, as were his clanmates Swallowtail and Furzepaw. Icecloud soon spotted said cats, but decided against speaking to WindClan at the moment.

What else did he say? Minnowtail from RiverClan was nice, but as soon as Icecloud spotted Minnowtail her heart dropped into her stomach. Minnowtail was talking to Hazeltail, and form what Icecloud could hear, she was asking about Mousewhisker.

Mousewhisker, as in Icecloud's long-time crush, who hadn't spoken to her ever since she called him a coward.

Icecloud spun smartly around and headed over to the ShadowClan cats. Alright, what did Foxleap say about ShadowClan cats? Crowfrost and Snowbird were nice enough, there was something off about Redwillow, Dawnpelt could be a little cocky but was a pretty fun she-cat (he also commented that she was the most beautiful cat he'd ever laid eyes on, but Icecloud was forbidden to tell a soul that).

Unfortunately Icecloud couldn't seem to find any of the cats her brother had mentioned (with the expectation of Redwillow, who Icecloud was trying to avoid).

As Icecloud looked around the crowds of cats, she noticed that a few toms were watching her closely, often smiling coyly at her whenever they made eye contact. The looks they gave the pretty white she-cat made Icecloud shiver. _'Now would be a good time for Dustpelt to show up.' _She thought.

But she wasn't about to go looking for her protective father – she had to step out of his shadow. So unless StarClan decided to take pity on the blue-eyed she-cat and make Dustpelt appear, she would handle whatever came her way by herself.

"Hi Icecloud," A husky voice behind the white-cat mumbled. Slowly turning around, Icecloud swallowed when she came face to face with Redwillow. _'Oh StarClan, why do you hate me?' _

There was a cold glint in Redwillow's malicious green eyes that made her shudder. It wasn't a friendly glint either, it was… Icecloud couldn't place it as she took a step backwards.

"H-hey Redwillow. How's prey running?" Icecloud asked. Redwillow shrugged as he took another step towards her.

"Oh, you know, it's running. But," Redwillow smiled darkly. "I've always enjoyed a good chase."

Alright, now was time to yowl for Dustpelt.

But before Icecloud could gather her breath a voice behind her said, "Hey there bright-eyes, I didn't think daddy would let you come to the gathering tonight." That voice… Smokefoot.

Spinning around Icecloud felt like cheering when she saw the midnight colored tom. Icecloud shrugged, pretending to seem unfazed by Redwillow's presence. "I'm a warrior now; he can't control me."

Smokefoot smirked. "I have a hard time believing it's as easy as you make it seem." Then, turning to look at his clan mate, Smokefoot meowed, "Hey Redwillow. Fancy seeing you here." Icecloud noticed that Smokefoot's voice was considerably colder as he spoke to the other tom.

Redwillow growled. "Idiot, I was sitting right beside you when Blackstar called my name!"

Smokefoot didn't flinch from Redwillow's enraged tone. "I meant fancy seeing you with Icecloud, mouse-brain." Icecloud was silently thanking Smokefoot.

Redwillow's eye twitched. "It's a gathering; I can talk to her if I want to." Smokefoot snorted.

"Talk to her? You looked ready to devour her!" Hm. Smokefoot had no problem being blunt now, did he?

As Redwillow opened his mouth to argue, he took a step closer Icecloud. Before the red-colored tom even set his paw down, Smokefoot growled and shoved Icecloud out of his way, thrusting his muzzle in Redwillow's face. "Set that paw down and I'll rip it off your paw." He growled softly, dark blue eyes narrowing.

Icecloud blinked at the show in front of her, wondering why Smokefoot was so dead-set on protecting her. Redwillow's own green eyes widened as he quickly revoked his paw step. Then, after exchanging glances from Smokefoot to Icecloud, Redwillow meowed, "I-I have to go talk to someone, but I'll catch up with you later Iceclo-"

"No you won't." Smokefoot said simply. "At least not if I have anything to say about it."

Redwillow glared at his clan mate, but Smokefoot returned it with ease. Then, deciding he had had enough, Redwillow turned around and stalked over to Blossompaw. Icecloud felt a stab of pity for her.

Then Icecloud remembered the reason why Redwillow wasn't harassing _her_. Turning to face Smokefoot Icecloud smiled, thankfully. "Thanks for chasing him off." She muttered.

Smokefoot shrugged her thanks off. "No problem, bright-eyes. Redwillow's always annoyed me anyways." Looking around the midnight colored tom added, "The gathering's bound to start soon. Why don't we go get a seat?" Icecloud blinked.

"Y-you want to sit with me?"

Smokefoot smirked at her. "Don't feel too special; I'm only doing it so that Redwillow doesn't come back." Icecloud felt defiance flare in her chest.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Smokefoot snorted. "Sure you can. You handled Redwillow real nicely."

Icecloud growled. "Not every cat here wants to…" Icecloud trailed off as she sought for the appropriate word, but Smokefoot seemed to understand.

"Are you kidding? Do you not see the looks toms were giving you?" The pretty white she-cat looked around, only to see that every tom was avoiding eye contact with her.

This gathering was starting to feel a lot like ThunderClan.

"I don't see any tom even looking at me."

"Because I'm here with you." The ShadowClan tom pointed out. Icecloud wanted to sit with Smokefoot, but she was already tired of him treating her like an apprentice.

"Look, I already thanked you," Icecloud said coldly as she started to pad away, "and I meant it. But right now

I really don't want to hang out with a tom who thinks he's Dustpelt." And that was that.

Until Smokefoot jumped in Icecloud's way, blocking her path. The snowy white she-cat glared at him. "What part of, 'I don't want to be around you', did you not understand?"

Smokefoot dodged her question. "Let's get one thing straight: as much as I may admire your father, I am by no means anything like him."

Icecloud's bright blue eyes were cold with hostility, though she was surprised to hear that Smokefoot admired Dustpelt. "You could've fooled me."

Smokefoot narrowed his dark blue eyes. "You're being awfully sassy to the cat that just saved your life."

This time Icecloud snorted. "Saved my life? Don't you think your exaggerating just a tad?"

"Not really; you don't share a den with Redwillow. That tom isn't right in the head. He's… messed up." Smokefoot now held Icecloud's curiosity,

But the blue-eyed she-cat knew that Redwillow was none of her concern. Plus, Smokefoot's Dustpelt-like attitude was getting on her last nerve.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Icecloud retorted, side stepping around Smokefoot as she searched for Rosepetal. But Smokefoot blocked her way again, earning himself a glare.

"I told you-"

"I'm sorry." Icecloud blinked her bright blue orbs in surprise.

"What?"

"Look, I'm not the type to apologize so please don't make me say it again." Smokefoot smiled a little sheepishly. "Redwillow just really gets under my pelt, and so when I saw he was bothering you I overreacted. I didn't mean to come across as… well, Dustpelt. I didn't think about the fact that you were probably trying to escape that."

Icecloud really didn't know what to say. Smokefoot sounded as genuine as possible, but why did he care for Icecloud so much? Why not just let the sassy she-cat pass and leave her alone?

Icecloud couldn't help but feel grateful that he didn't.

The pretty she-cat sighed, silent for a moment, before smiling weakly. "Do me a favor and turn back into your normal, cocky self? Genuine doesn't look attractive on you."

Smokefoot smirked. "But cocky does look attractive on me?"

Icecloud felt her ear tips turn pink. She had created a monster.

* * *

Despite her earlier argument with the smoky-chested warrior, Icecloud found herself conversing easily with him as they sat in the back of the gathering crowd. Not so close that her clan would grow suspicious of Icecloud spending time with a tom, but not so far that they couldn't hear what the leaders were saying.

"So you never told me how you convinced Dustpelt to let you attend the gathering." Smokefoot reminded the snow-colored she-cat. Icecloud shrugged.

"What is there to tell? Firestar is my leader, not Dustpelt. I don't have to listen to him anymore."

"Easier said than done."

Icecloud shot her companion a look of mock suspicion. "Why so nosy?"

Smokefoot looked hurt. "Nosy? It's called a healthy curiosity, thank you very much." Icecloud laughed and Smokefoot found himself chuckling as well.

Finally Icecloud meowed, "well he wasn't happy about it. He stopped me at the land bridge and said he didn't want to see hanging around any toms tonight, and that I needed to start obeying his rules." Smokefoot smirked.

"Oh? I guess that means I should go then, so that daddy doesn't claw my eyes out?" Icecloud ignored the 'daddy' jab and shook her head.

"He said he better not _see _me; obviously that means I can talk to whoever I want, so long as I do it without being spotted."

"Obviously that means you're delusional."

"_Shush_!" A voice hissed, and Icecloud recognized Weaselfur of WindClan. Weaselfur glared at the two warriors, and gestured to the four leaders who were about to start the gathering.

Icecloud had enough maturity to simply ignore the WindClan tom, but Smokefoot apparently did not. Instead he shot Weaselfur a glare of his own and hissed, "go shush one of your own clan mates, rabbit-breath! It's a gathering; you're _supposed_ to talk!"

Icecloud stared at Smokefoot with wide sky-blue eyes, not able to keep from giggling. If she had said anything relativity rude then Dustpelt would've had her pelt.

Weaselfur growled in annoyance as he turned around, not responding to Smokefoot's offenses. Icecloud shook her head as Blackstar stepped forward, starting the gathering.

"ShadowClan are doing well this leaf-fall. Prey is plentiful and the Twolegs are staying away from our territory." Blackstar paused for a second, allowing his clan to cheer. With his white as snow fur contrasting with his dark black paws, strong bulky build, and challenging amber eyes, Icecloud wondered what it would be like to live under his command.

While Icecloud loved Firestar, her ThunderClan leader was more of a peace keeper then a fighter; the complete opposite of Blackstar. But Icecloud preferred Firestar's tactics. Glancing over at Smokefoot, who was cheering along with the rest of his clan, there was no doubt in Icecloud's mind that Smokefoot was better suited to the battle-filled life of ShadowClan.

When the cheering died down Blackstar continued. "And while kittypets and rouges have posed no threat, ShadowClan did have a nasty run in with a mother fox just a half-moon ago." A couple gasps were heard, but other than that there was silence among the clans. _'Blackstar really knows how to get everyone's attention.' _

"The fox was extremely close to ShadowClan's camp, but one of our warriors Smokefoot, bravely led a patrol to chase it off." Icecloud blinked as the clans took up Smokefoot's name in a cheer. _'He didn't mention anything about a fox to me!' _

But then again, why would he? It wasn't like they were friends.

… Why did that hurt to even think?

Just then Smokefoot nudged Icecloud and whispered in her ear, "Aren't you goanna cheer for me too?"

Icecloud shook herself out of her daze and looked playfully at the midnight pelted tom. "What? Four clans aren't enough for you? I think you're getting a little cocky, Smokefoot."

Smokefoot winked at Icecloud. "Icecloud, I won't be happy until StarClan's cheering my name. Besides, I thought you said cocky looked attractive on me?"

Icecloud blushed as Smokefoot used her own words against her, but joined in the cheering. Smokefoot sat up taller, shamelessly soaking in the praise. Icecloud rolled her bright blue orbs, but smiled.

Soon the chanting came to an end and Blackstar stepped back, allowing Mistystar to give her report. Not really interested in RiverClan, Icecloud let her gaze drift off across the gathered cats. She saw Redwillow sitting next to Dawnpelt, the latter looking annoyed, Rosepetal was whispering something to Hazeltail, and Dustpelt was- Icecloud felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Dustpelt was staring right at Icecloud, enraged amber eyes boring into her own sky blue eyes.

If Smokefoot was aware of the silent stare-off he didn't show it. The white she-cat was thankful that he was oblivious, considering that Smokefoot seemed to have no censor and would likely tell Dustpelt to stop staring.

Icecloud's blood slowly started to boil as Dustpelt continued to stare. The ThunderClan warrior could read her father like an open book, and the look he was giving her was clear: get away from Smokefoot now.

It wasn't fair. Could she really not be _friends_ with a tom?! Not even one who was from a different clan, who Icecloud would probably see once every moon?! _'You can't control me anymore!' _StarClan, was she going to have to scream to get her point across?

Just then Icecloud had an idea. While screaming would do her point justice, it would draw too much attention. She needed to do something that only Dustpelt (and maybe a few gossip-craved apprentices) would notice: flirting.

Up until now Icecloud had followed Dustpelt's rules to a perfect T. And though he had never come out and said, 'you're not allowed to flirt with toms', it was implied. This would surely set him off.

So, without breaking eye contact with her father, Icecloud scooted closer to Smokefoot so that their pelts were touching. Electricity sparked from the connection, and Smokefoot jumped in surprise. Glancing over at Icecloud he asked, "Are you OK?"

Icecloud smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah, I'm just a little chilly."

Smokefoot quickly regained himself as he smiled coyly at the ThunderClan she-cat. "Oh? Why didn't you say so?" Taking matters into his own paws Smokefoot decreased the distance between them, until Icecloud felt like she was being shoved against his side.

She would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

While some cats might be concerned that they would fall for the cat they were flirting with, Icecloud was not. Sure Smokefoot was undeniably attractive, and Icecloud was rapidly becoming friends with him, but she had a good amount of self-control. This was just to make her point to Dustpelt: that she could do what she pleased and he couldn't stop her, so long as her actions were within reason.

… Of course, flirting with a ShadowClan tom might not be the most reasonable thing Icecloud had ever done.

Icecloud watched as a look of absolute fury flashed across Dustpelt's futures. But Icecloud knew that Dustpelt wouldn't try to stop her: never would he make ThunderClan look bad in the middle of a gathering.

Deciding to push the envelope a little further, Icecloud buried the side of her face in Smokefoot's chest fur. Inhaling his musky ShadowClan scent, Icecloud thought she would be repulsed, but was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't an awful smell; it was actually kind of nice. It smelt like the pines and woods, and of Smokefoot's clan mates. It was refreshing.

Allowing her eyes to meet Dustpelt's, she saw that he was practically trembling with rage. _'That's enough,' _Icecloud thought. _'That should make my point clear.' _

Starting to pull away, Icecloud was surprised when Smokefoot nuzzled her ear; it wasn't a bluntly obvious gesture, so Icecloud doubted that anyone (besides Dustpelt, of course) noticed. But it was still enough to make her blush and start a warm feeling in her stomach. She actually liked it.

She loved it.

"What game are you trying to play with me, Bright-eyes?" Smokefoot whispered in her ear. His husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Smokefoot chuckled.

"So cuddling with a tom from another clan to make your father jealous is nothing new, huh?"

Icecloud stiffened and Smokefoot chuckled again. "You saw that?"

"I see everything, Bright-eyes." Icecloud shook her head.

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly astounding."

"Hmm, and ever so humble." That brought a soft laugh from both cats, and as Icecloud looked up at check on Dustpelt, she saw his ridged body was turned to face the clan leaders. _'He can't handle anymore. If he kept watching me he would have exploded.' _

"Well, just know that _I'm _playing a game with _you_." Smokefoot said softly. Icecloud blinked her sky-blue orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" came the teasing remark.

The pretty white she-cat only rolled those beautiful eyes of hers, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. But she didn't move or try to pull away; oh no, despite getting her way with Dustpelt, Icecloud remained in her position with Smokefoot; the ShadowClan warrior didn't protest in the slightest.

_'Remember,_' Icecloud reminded herself, _'this doesn't mean anything. Smokefoot just likes irritating other cats and you're doing this to prove a point.' _Why did Icecloud feel like she was lying to herself?

Well she wasn't. She couldn't be. She had had a crush on Mousewhisker ever since she was an apprentice, and there was no way in StarClan Smokefoot could just erase her feelings for the tom in just one gathering.

It was impossible. _Smokefoot _was impossible.

_Impossibly astounding._

* * *

The rest of the gathering was uneventful. None of the clans had anything important to report, and times were peaceful. Icecloud and Smokefoot remained in their cuddling position, due to the fact that Icecloud had actually grown chilly in the crisp leaf-fall air.

"None of the clans have anything else to report, then?" Firestar checked, glancing at the other three leaders. The other leaders shook their heads.

Firestar nodded. "This gathering is dismissed then. ThunderClan, say your good-byes and meet me by the tree bridge." The other three leaders started calling out commands of their own, and Icecloud pulled away from the midnight pelted tom.

"Thanks for keeping me warm," She teased.

Smokefoot purred. "Thanks for letting me help tick off your dad."

Icecloud shook her head. "I think you enjoy confrontation too much Smokefoot."

"I might have a slight addiction to it." Icecloud laughed in a sing-song tone.

"I wish the gathering didn't have to end," the pretty white she-cat admitted. "There's so much I don't know about you." Only then did Icecloud realize what she said, and she blushed.

But Smokefoot looked playful. "Is there a lot that you want to know about me?" Icecloud didn't trust her voice so she only nodded.

The dark blue-eyed tom studied Icecloud for a moment before whispering: "Then meet me tomorrow night at border where my patrol found you."

Icecloud was stunned. "W-wha-"

"You want to know about me, and I want to know about you. It's a win-win situation!"

"Hold on," Icecloud demanded, keeping her voice quiet so that she didn't attract attention. "What if someone sees us?" No! That wasn't what she meant to say!

"They won't," Smokefoot promised, hurriedly. "I know a place where no one would ever think to find us."

This was crazy! "Smokefoot I-"

"Icecloud _please_," Smokefoot pleaded; hope overflowing in those dark blue eyes. "Please, it doesn't have to be a reoccurring thing, but just once, meet me. I-I…" Smokefoot trailed off, and Icecloud realized that this was probably the first time Smokefoot had ever been rendered speechless.

Icecloud was conflicted. She needed to say no. She wanted to say yes.

"I… I don't know," Icecloud meowed, looking at where her clan was crossing the tree bridge, almost gone.

"Icecloud, _please_," Smokefoot tried a last time. "Just as friends; all we'll do is talk. No one will notice you're missing, and you'll be back to your clan by sun-high."

She would have to say no. Icecloud couldn't get attached to a tom from another clan, much less _ShadowClan_; she couldn't betray her clan and the warrior code like this.

"I'll be there."

Smokefoot sighed in relief and sent a silent thank you to StarClan. "Alright, meet me where I said at midnight." Leaning forward to touch noses with the white she-cat, Smokefoot murmured, "Until tomorrow night, may StarClan light your path, bright-eyes."

Then Smokefoot bounded away to join his clan, leaving Icecloud dazed, confused, and… completely in love.

As the blue-eyed she-cat raced over to the tree bridge to catch up with her clan, her heart was doing flips and she had never felt so warm. No, Smokefoot hadn't erased her feelings towards Mousewhisker, but he had joined the rank.

_'How can I have crushes on two separate toms? One who's ignoring me, and the other in ShadowClan!' _If StarClan had a sense of humor, then they probably found this whole ordeal amusing. Hopefully a few pitied her.

As Icecloud caught up with her clan, she was stunned. _'How did he do it? How did he make me fall for him so quickly?' _

Just then Smokefoot's words came flooding back to her. "_Well, just know that I'm playing a game with_ _you."_ Icecloud's bright blue eyes widened. He planned this! He worked on her the entire gathering, slowly but surely earning her love.

For Smokefoot, all it took was one night for Icecloud to fall in love.

It was impossible.

Absolutely impossible.

_Astoundingly impossible._


	7. The First Meeting

**Hey guys! Happy Friday! Sorry this was so late; me and Kaitie were on vacation, and I had computer problems _again._ But, without further ado, the chapter! Thank you to Kaitie (do I need to keep thanking her enough?), KittySparkfrost, Guest (1), Lolkat123, A Castle of Glass, xXSeahawkXx, EmberskyofShadowclan, Stunna13, ligersrcool, Gamblers Are Never Happy, Sparkling Tide, Guest (2), Leopardfire892, CandyNazi101, HalfSun, Golden Kiwi Coast, Abbie (Guest), Rainleaf the spy, The Darkness Inside Me, and tr1xx777 for reviewing last chapter! If you reviewed a previous chapter, then sorry, but you won't be listed.**

**So many reviewers reviewed that you guys take up the whole fanfic I think xD. Keep reviewing, and we appreciate the support greatly! Kaitie in italics:**

_Hello, devoted readers! Thank you for leaving such supportive reviews last chapter, they were greatly appreciated :) Icy wrote this chapter, and I have to say, it's one of my favorites! Enjoy! ~Kaitie_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, KaitieK101 owns the idea**

* * *

All the way back to the ThunderClan camp, all Icecloud could think of was Smokefoot, Smokefoot, and Smokefoot. He plagued her mind, and even Dustpelt's screaming at her outside of the camp didn't distract her from her thoughts of the ShadowClan tom.

She had ignored her father halfway through his lecture, knowing what he was saying anyway, and thought back to Smokefoot's invitation. She was tempted to follow through with her promise and meet him by the border, but now that she had angered her father, there was no way she was going to get away from the enraged tom.

The fluffy white she-cat heard Dustpelt sigh and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She focused on her father who was looking sadly at the ground. Concern immediately washed over Icecloud and she got up and walked over to his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Dustpelt glanced at her. "I'm losing my daughter," he mumbled.

Icecloud scowled at him. "No, you're not losing me, Dustpelt."

"Yes I am, I saw you and that _ShadowClan_ tom together," the brown tom hissed, scratching a line in the dust with one of his claws. "That's against the code, you know."

"Sitting next to a tom, _a normal cat,_ is _not_ against the warrior code," Icecloud retorted. "It was a gathering; you're _supposed_ to socialize with friends."

"That looked like a bit _more_ than friends, Icecloud."

"I don't like him any more than as a friend," she growled. …Why did it hurt to say that? "Besides, he's from _ShadowClan_ and smells like a rat's nest," she lied.

Dustpelt narrowed his eyes at the fluffy she-cat, seemingly not very convinced. "Then why did you do it?"

Icecloud hesitated. "I was… cold?"

Her father snorted and got up. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, or there will be worse consequences than just letting you go," he threatened before angrily stomping back to camp.

She let out a breath of relief. _I need to be more careful about what I do at gatherings,_ she thought. Though, she didn't regret any of her decisions that night. Although she was a bit confused about Smokefoot's statement. _What did he mean by 'playing a game with you'? Was he just doing it to make another cat jealous? _She felt resentment start to boil up inside of her, but took a deep breath and calmed down. _Maybe I'm just overreacting. I _really _need some sleep._ And with that last thought, Icecloud padded back into camp, noticing how quiet the clearing was. She didn't see her father anywhere and quietly slipped into the warriors' den. The white she-cat plopped in her nest and drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

"Icecloud, get up!"

A voice screamed in her ear, and the fluffy white she-cat sprang up, confusion glinting in her blue eyes. She saw Dovepaw waking up other cats frantically. _What's this about?_

"Why are you waking me up, Dovepaw? I'm not _on _the dawn patrol," Cloudtail growled.

"The tree is starting to fall in camp!" she yowled, running out of the den. Immediately, all of the cats ran out, helping kits and elders out of camp. Icecloud saw Poppyfrost with Molekit and Cherrykit and grabbed the little she-kit, running out of camp with her bumping on her chest. She heard Poppyfrost behind and dropped the kit off next to her mother, getting a look of gratitude from the queen. Turning back, she saw that almost everyone had escaped, save for Brightheart who was helping Mousefur over to the gathered cats.

"I could've helped myself," she snapped.

"Is every cat out?" Firestar's voice rang out. Quiet murmurs came out of the ThunderClan cats and the ginger leader took that as a 'yes', nodding his head.

"Wait."

Icecloud turned toward the voice and saw Mousefur stand up. "I left my mouse back at camp, and I need to go and get it."

"We don't want to risk it falling on you, Mousefur," Lionblaze meowed from beside Jayfeather. "It's too dangerous to go back into camp for a small mouse."

"This isn't just any ole' mouse," Mousefur growled at the warrior, starting to pad back to camp. "This is a _StarClan given _one. And they would be angry if I just left it to ro-"

"Fine, I'll get it," Longtail growled, passing Mousefur and running back to the mouse. The large tree was starting to creak.

"Longtail, it's not safe!" Briarpaw yowled, chasing after him.

"Briarpaw!" Millie shouted, trying to go after her daughter. Brambleclaw and Berrynose had to hold her down as the beech made a sickening _CRACK!_ and it started to fall. Icecloud felt like she was watching all of the events in slow-motion. She barely heard Millie's cry, instead watching in frozen horror as the tree, thick roots and all, fell slowly. She didn't hear any noise coming from behind her, just the large crash of the tree and a yowl; from where, she didn't know. Was it her? Or was it Millie? With startling realization, and with everything around her starting to come back to their normal speed, Icecloud sped forward.

She could feel the hot breath of someone else on her tail, which made her speed up in the process. She skidded into the ThunderClan camp and her breath hitched in her throat. The beech tree had landed exactly where the elders' den once stood. The den itself was completely demolished, with bits of hazel and thorns sticking out from beneath the log. There was no sound, until a low moaning was heard beneath the crumbled elders' den.

Immediately, Icecloud rushed forward, right behind Lionblaze. The tom started to push against the trunk and she white she-cat pushed with him, using her shoulder and pushing with as much strength as she could muster. After much pushing, the log finally began to roll and they could see silver and black fur, as well as brown. They finally were able to move it as much as possible, and Icecloud could hear the moaning increase, and then stop.

Lionblaze pushed past her and clawed away some of the bits of moss and hazel still under. Icecloud watched as he grabbed Briarpaw out and laid her down by the fallen tree. He then dragged out Longtail and put them side-by-side. Both lay unmoving, both seemingly dead, or dying silently.

The she-cat felt a cat push past her and saw Jayfeather. He placed his ear on each of their chests and then turned toward the gathered clan.

"Unfortunately, Longtail is dead," he meowed, blind blue eyes unwavering. Shocked murmurs livened up the silent clearing before all went quiet with one flick of the medicine cat's tail. "Though," he started. "Briarpaw is alive, but-"

Jayfeather was cut off as Millie burst forward and started to nose her injured kit. The tabby angrily hissed at the mother before shoving her away roughly.

"You're going to hurt her worse!" he growled. He grabbed the injured apprentice's scruff and, with Lionblaze's help, took her to the medicine den, a distraught Millie following silently behind. Leafpool softly grabbed onto Longtail's scruff and placed him in the middle of camp. As the cats around her started to gather the lavender and rosemary for the ceremony, Icecloud snapped out of her trance-like state and started to do something productive. After giving her condolences to the fallen elder, and passing by a grief-stricken Mousefur, she sat down in front of the Highledge where other members of ThunderClan were gathering. Not long after, Firestar jumped onto the ledge and let out a soft yowl.

"As you all may know, our elder, Longtail, has died from the tree falling on him," his voice rang out. Some of the cats bowed their heads before the leader continued. "Though, Briarpaw is still alive, and for that, we should thank StarClan for saving a young life."

Soft cheers rose from the camp. "Many of the dens were either crushed or damaged greatly, so we need to repair them quickly."

Brambleclaw, from where he was sitting in front of the Highrock in his deputy-ing spot, stood up. "Squirrelflight, I want you to take Icecloud, Brightheart, and Ivypaw to get supplies for remaking the warriors' den. Spiderleg, I need you to…" After this point, Icecloud tuned out the deputy and went back to her thoughts. _I hope the repairs don't take too long, or else I'll be late for Smokefoot._ Her thoughts flooded back to the ShadowClan tom; his sparkling blue eyes, his shimmering black pelt in the light of the full moon…

"Icecloud, c'mon, we're leaving," Ivypaw meowed, snapping the she-cat out of her thoughts. Icecloud nodded and sped after her patrol, leaving her thoughts about the captivating tom in her tracks.

* * *

As Icecloud weaved the last patch of hazel in the outside of the thorn bush, she let out a sigh of relief. The sun was just setting and she had managed to finish the job with time to spare. Most of the other patrols were finishing up as well and Brambleclaw was assigning last-minute patrols by Highledge.

"Whitewing, since you didn't work on the dens, could you lead a dusk patrol to the ShadowClan border?" the deputy asked.

The white she-cat nodded and Brambleclaw looked out at the minimal cats surrounding him. "Who would like to go with Whitewing?"

Immediately, Icecloud rose to her feet. "I will, Brambleclaw," she volunteered, excitement bubbling inside of her. If she went on the patrol, she could sneak away from them in time to go and meet Smokefoot without them noticing. If her plan would work…

"I'll go as well, Brambleclaw." The fluffy she-cat looked toward the voice and saw Rosepetal as she sat down beside her, a small smile on her face.

"And I'll go," Bumblepaw meowed dully. A look of concern grew on Whitewing's face and she looked over at the grieving tom.

"You don't have to, Bumblepaw, I know how hard it is with your sis-"

"No, I want to go," he replied. Whitewing just looked at Brambleclaw who shrugged in turn.

With a flick of her tail, Whitewing gathered her patrol and moved out. Icecloud was practically skipping with happiness. The reason why, she did not know. I mean, they were just friends, right? And all she wanted was to get to know him better, as he wanted with her. She saw out of the corner of her eye Rosepetal coming up to pad next to her.

"So," she started. "I feel really bad for Bumblepaw. I mean, his sister almost dying? I couldn't handle it if it were Toadstep."

Icecloud simply nodded and stared ahead, waiting for the patrol to be finished. Although she did enjoy chatting with Rosepetal, as she was one of her best friends, but her mind was occupied with other thoughts than the dark cream she-cat trying to make small talk with her.

Rosepetal looked at her strangely before looking back forward as well. "Do you think Briarpaw will be alright?" she asked.

Once again, Icecloud made no attempt at furthering the conversation, just shrugging. She caught sight of the border and began to speed up involuntarily. Rosepetal caught up with her. "You seem a little jumpy; are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just want the patrol to be over with," the fluffy she-cat answered. It was partly true, though she didn't want it done with because she wanted to go to sleep, though her slightly-drooping eyelids said otherwise.

The dark she-cat just nodded slowly and decided not to speak until later.

Whitewing sniffed the border before marking it. As the others followed in suit, Icecloud stiffened as she caught a whiff of ShadowClan scent.

_Smokefoot._

Her mind was telling her to go run up to him and abandon her patrol, but she knew she couldn't do it yet. She had to think of an excuse, and one popped into her head almost immediately.

She walked over to Whitewing. "I smell strong ShadowClan scent," she reported.

"Well, where is it?" the leader of the patrol asked, looking around.

"It's, er, over the border," Icecloud faltered.

"Our border?"

"…No, inside of theirs."

"Well then it is their business; it's their territory after all."

"But what if they cross the border?"

Whitewing sighed. "Fine. You can look out here for a bit, but be sure to come and get a patrol if you get into trouble."

Icecloud nodded, trying not to smile. As the remaining patrol began to leave, she turned toward the scent of Smokefoot that was drifting in the wind. She took one step before being interrupted.

"Icecloud?" Rosepetal mewed, looking at the retreating she-cat. Icecloud stopped in her tracks and turned around, only to be met with the she-cat coming toward her. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Icecloud stuttered for words, but didn't find much to make an excuse. She sighed and her friend gazed at her with confused green eyes. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked.

Rosepetal slowly began to nod. The white she-cat squeezed her eyes shut before responding. "I'm going to meet a tom I met at the gathering," she said in a rush, not looking at the dark cream she-cat.

Icecloud hesitantly opened one of her eyes and saw a shocked Rosepetal staring at her. "You're meeting a tom from another clan?"she asked loudly. Icecloud shushed her before nodding. "But that's against the code!"

"I know it is, but I'm just going to get to know him better, ok?" Icecloud mewed.

Rosepetal shook her head before starting to pace. "No, no, no, no, _no._ I don't like this, Icecloud. What if you get caught? What if _I _get caught not mentioning this? What if Firestar finds out that I didn't tell him? What if he bans you from the clan? What if-"

Icecloud ceased Rosepetal's babbling by placing her fluffy tail on the she-cat's muzzle. "They won't know if you keep talking like that!" she growled irritably.

"I'm sorry, I'm just concerned for you-"

"And I thank you for that," Icecloud interrupted. "Now, please don't mention this, ok? Can you cover for me while I'm gone?"

Rosepetal nodded before standing up. "I will, just remember not to get into trouble when you come back," she murmured before turning back to camp.

"I won't," Icecloud quietly called back. _I'm so glad to have a friend like her…_

* * *

Icecloud could barely hold her excitement as she arrived at the meeting spot. She didn't see any sign of Smokefoot, and a feeling of disappointment began to worm inside of her. The feeling quickly melted away as she caught sight of the ShadowClan tom's black-as-night fur and dark blue eyes.

"Hey, bright-eyes," he purred, head-butting her softly. "Miss me much?"

"Why would I miss you?" she scoffed, smiling.

Smokefoot let out a dramatic gasp. "Ouch, that hurt." Icecloud just laughed and tried to push him over. The black tom started to laugh as well before pausing. "Hey, do you want to see something cool?" he asked.

"What is it?" Icecloud asked, blue eyes shining curiously.

Smokefoot smirked. "You'll see. Now, come on!"

The tom sped off in the opposite direction of the lake with the white she-cat running behind him. She tried to catch up with him, but he saw her and began to run faster. She yowled happily as she chased the black tom, weaving around and in-between the mix of pine and birch trees. She saw Smokefoot slow down and the white she-cat began to slow down as well. Icecloud looked up to where they were heading and noticed the Greenleaf Twolegplace. The place was eerily quiet, seemingly abandoned during the leaf-fall season. That, and with the sky almost being pitch black, besides the full moon, gave it a more ominous feel to the whole area. Icecloud felt herself shiver, but not because of the cold. She suddenly pressed herself against Smokefoot and shook slightly.

"You're cold again?" he asked her. She shook her head. He looked up and saw how the abandoned building could scare someone. "Are you scared?" he teased.

Icecloud faintly growled. "It's not funny," she growled through clenched teeth. She jumped slightly at a hoot from a nearby owl, her fur spiking up and eyes wide.

"It's fine, I'll protect you, bright-eyes," he cooed. Icecloud started to calm down a bit, the ShadowClan tom's musky, pine scent soothing her frayed nerves. She stuck to his side the whole way there and into the darkness.

* * *

"Redwillow's your brother?" Icecloud asked in disbelief. She and Smokefoot were lying on the ground of one of the abandoned Twoleg nests on their backs, looking through the hole in the roof at the stars shinning above. Although with creepy atmosphere made her want to bolt out of the nest, with Smokefoot by her, she knew she was safe.

"Yes, though he was made a warrior later than me," the black tom responded. "You could say that he hated me for it, and he's never forgotten it."

"But why were you made one before him?" she wondered.

Icecloud could see the smirk on his face through the darkness. "You could say that I was a very advanced apprentice, very skilled in battle and such. I was the best ShadowClan had at the time."

"I don't remember seeing you at other gatherings besides this one, though," Icecloud murmured.

"Well, I had to stay back at camp a lot to protect it. At the time, we were having problems with RiverClan, which is actually why I was made a warrior so early, as we were running low. Eventually, and not to brag, but I was outshining some of the senior warriors even. I was given my first apprentice, and our first day was going to the border, which is actually where I met you," he finished with a purr.

"Aw, how sweet," she teased. "And you haven't regretted a second since then?"

Smokefoot paused for a moment. "Well…" Icecloud playfully whapped him with her tail tip and laughed, him following along.

Icecloud decided to change the subject. "So, how did you find this place? I mean, isn't ShadowClan supposed to avoid this place?"

"Well, usually, but sense when have I ever listened to authority?" he laughed. "But in all seriousness, I discovered this place as a way to rewind and let go of the stress; being one of the best warriors does get a bit stressful," he meowed cockily. "How do you like it?"

"It was a bit scary at first," she admitted. "But with you here, I feel safer." She snuggled into his black fur and breathed in his addictive scent, making her brain fuzzy and her eyes heavy.

"Goodnight, bright-eyes," Smokefoot mewed quietly, putting his head on top of hers. She snuggled into the tom's neck fur before drifting into peaceful bliss.


End file.
